Sin palabras
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Hay veces que las palabras sobran.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, aunque aqui no ponga nombres.

* * *

Las mariposas en el estómago le confirmaban que no se había equivocado. No las había sentido desde... desde hacía demasiado tiempo, la verdad. Su mente se retrotrajo a esos últimos momentos, a la gran pelea. Empezaron a discutir por una tontería, como de costumbre, pero ambos habían dicho cosas que estallaron como granadas, haciendo la reconciliación imposible.

Le echaba de menos. Le añoraba más de lo que debía hacerlo. Le deseaba. Le amaba.

Finalmente se cruzaron. Ojos azul cielo contra ojos oscuros. Y en ambas miradas la misma combinación de deseo, de necesidad. De amor. De miedo.

Una sonrisa tímida rompió el hielo. Fue correspondida con otra sonrisa de la misma calidad. Poco a poco, ambas sonrisas fueron ganando en confianza.

Aún no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. No hacía falta. La verdad, es que normalmente no hacía falta. Nunca habían sido necesarias. Casi siempre lograban decirse lo que necesitaban con miradas, y cuando eso no era suficiente... bueno, los gemidos y los jadeos podían ser unos buenos sustitutos.

Un gesto, un solo guiño fue suficiente. Un asentimiento marcó el inicio de la tarde. Le siguió a través de la gente para hacer su primera parada. Una tiendecita donde compraron velas de té. Velas de té que les iluminarían como habían hecho un millón de veces en el pasado. Un escalofrío de anticipación les recorrió a ambos. Y al estar tomados de la mano, ambos pudieron sentir el estremecimiento que embargaba al otro.

La siguiente parada también fue esperada. Un sex-shop. Eso le hizo sonreír. Al unísono, fueron cogiendo cosas. Aceite de masaje comestible de fresas con champán. Una vela de masaje de vainilla. Polvos comestibles de frambuesa. Lubricante. Se miraron pícaramente, al constatar que sus gustos no habían cambiado en ese tiempo que llevaban separados.

Finalmente, su piso. La emoción del momento, mientras disponían las velas. Las encendieron como siempre, la mitad cada uno. Se sintieron bien con ese gesto. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los últimos meses no hubieran existido.

Entonces le besó. Y fue como si el mundo se parara, como si no existiera en el mundo nadie más que ellos dos. La fuerza de su deseo le impactó. Le había echado de menos, sí, pero no fue hasta llegados a ese punto cuando admitió cuanto había sido realmente.

La ropa despareció de los cuerpos de los dos. Quedaba sólo redescubrirse. Volverse a reclamar una y otra vez.

Al caer en la cama, enredados, respirando el mismo aire que el otro, tomó consciencia de que sus sentidos se habían agudizado sólo para disfrutar del momento. Sólo para sentir lo que le ofrecía. Lo que daba. Lo que era.

La música sonaba suave en sus oídos, enardeciendo el ambiente. La suave luz de las velas incidía en los cuerpos brillantes por el sudor y la excitación. El olor de las fresas y el champán inundó el ambiente cuando el frasco fue destapado. Manos hábiles que masajeaban su cuerpo suavemente, llevándole al límite. Dios, podría alcanzar el orgasmo tan sólo con el toque de sus dedos. Pero también quería jugar.

Alcanzó la lata de polvos de frambuesa que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Con la pluma fue esparciéndolos suavemente por el pecho que quería lamer. Le acaricio. Le sedujo con el toque sutil de la pluma. Finalmente, su lengua, golosa, reclamó el premio.

Un gemido le indicó que iba por el buen camino. Ahora tomaría el mando por un rato. Lentamente, fue incorporándose, mientras su lengua seguía su labor de limpieza. Se enredó en un pezón, succionándolo levemente, provocando un jadeo. Le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba pensar que podía hacer que perdiera el control con un solo roce de su lengua, de sus dedos, de sus labios... aunque le podía hacer lo mismo.

Desechó los pensamientos, vació la mente y se dispuso solo a dar placer. A sentir placer. A dejarse dominar por la lujuria como había hecho siempre que estaban juntos.

Le empujó hacia atrás, mientras se apoderaba del resto de su cuerpo. Ya no era sólo su lengua la que exploraba. Eran sus labios, sus dedos, sus manos... toda su piel. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando ese toque que le hacía encenderse con el simple roce.

Sin saber cómo, acabó boca abajo en la cama. La espalda libre para que pudiera ser pasto de los juegos que le tuvieran reservadas. De repente notó un líquido caliente sobre la piel, sin quemar, pero caliente al fin y al cabo. El aceite de la vela de masaje. Sonrió ante lo que se le avecinaba. ¿Como un masaje podía resultar tan erótico? Sería por el toque de su amante, totalmente mágico. O simplemente, por que el deseo inundaba todas las acciones. El toque erótico de sus manos le llevo más allá de todo. Sólo hasta ese sitio que alcanzaba cuando estaban juntos. Dios, como le había echado de menos.

Finalmente, el ansia de las caricias pudo con ellos, dejando a un lado todo lo demás. Lo único que deseaban, que necesitaban era devorarse, tocarse, marcarse, hacer la piel del otro suya.

Todo quedó en suspenso cuando su boca acarició su miembro. El tiempo se hizo más lento, hasta casi detenerse, en el segundo exacto en que su lengua tomó contacto con la sedosa piel de su pene, desencadenando una oleada de intenso placer que casi le hace correrse. Casi. Porque eran expertos en hacerse llegar hasta el límite, en obligar a sus cuerpos a llegar a ese umbral donde casi alcanzas el nirvana, para quedarse a las puertas.

Intentó centrarse en el aquí y ahora, en el momento, pero no pudo, como nunca había podido. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Le conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que botones pulsar para hacerle vibrar. Cambió de estrategia. Se dejó llevar por el placer, intentando llegar al clímax. Eso tampoco funcionó. Como sabía que ocurriría, se paró cuando llegó al borde, cuando sólo un instante más le hubiera permitido alcanzar un orgasmo de dimensiones cósmicas.

Cambiaron de posición mientras se besaban apasionadamente, devorándose mutuamente, con ansias de más, siempre más. Un dedo incursionó juguetón por la abertura que se presentía dispuesta, necesitada. Ansiosa. Una mano buscó el miembro erecto, queriendo sentirlo, palparlo, como si necesitara hacerse una idea de si cabría en su interior. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, seguido de un tercer dedo. La mano aferraba el miembro, masturbándolo al ritmo que los dedos se movían en su interior.

Finalmente, acabaron los preliminares. El pene fue penetrando en su interior, llenándole. Colmándole. Haciéndole sentir todo lo que se había perdido. Hacer el amor ellos nunca había tenido comparación con nada más. Nada ni nadie, se acercaba remotamente a lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos. Era plenitud, era... era puro y simple amor.

El orgasmo comenzó a formarse en su interior, en el de los dos. Conocían sus cuerpos mejor que nadie en este mundo, por eso eran capaces de sincronizarse de manera que siempre alcanzaban el clímax juntos. Esa vez no iba a ser una excepción. Lo único es que sería rápido. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez, para los dos, podía sentirlo. Y los juegos límites del principio solamente hicieron que sus ansias de incrementaran. Que su deseo aumentara. Que su lujuria tomara el mando.

Una ola arrolladora de placer los consumió, haciéndoles estremecer. Con los sentidos cargados con su orgasmo, aún pudo sentir, como en una nebulosa, como el semen inundaba su interior. Sonrió de forma cansada. Lo habían conseguido de nuevo. Habían llegado al nirvana y más allá. Como siempre que estaban juntos.

Sonriendo sin fuerzas, se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado. Adoptaron la postura de siempre después de hacer el amor. Su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. Su sedoso pelo rubio siendo acariciado, mientras se relajaban. Ahora, menos que nunca, hacían falta las palabras. Las palabras solo podían enturbiar el momento, haciendo que la magia desapareciera. Como había sucedido el año pasado.

Alzó la cabeza con un interrogante en sus ojos. A pesar de la poca luz, vio la respuesta en la mirada que sabía interpretar tan bien. Ambos habían pasado página, habían olvidado el pasado, esa mágica tarde juntos les había devuelto al punto de partida. A estar juntos de nuevo, borrando de un plumazo todo lo que les separaba.

Volvió a acomodarse mientras el sueño hacía acto de presencia, mientras la velas, como intuyendo que no iba a pasar nada más a partir de ese momento, se iban consumiendo, empezando a apagarse. Dejando la habitación más en penumbra, incidiendo en los bordes de las dos figuras que se quedaban dormidas en la cama, entrelazadas, como si nada en el mundo pudiera separarlos.

Al final nada más quedó una única vela, como si quisiera comprobar que todo estaba correcto antes de extinguirse definitivamente. Dos respiraciones acompasadas, dos cuerpos abrazados, saciados del hambre que habían tenido, le indicaron que todo estaba bien en ese momento. Pero incluso antes de apagarse, pudo iluminar, como en un destello, la sonrisa que adornaban los dos rostros. Una sonrisa de satisfacción con todo, porque todo estaba en su sitio ahora.

Un último chisporroteo y después la oscuridad, fue lo único que les acompaño en el resto de la noche. No necesitaban nada más porque se tenían el uno al otro. Por fin se tenían de nuevo el uno al otro.

* * *

No pongo ningun nombre, es decir, se puede aplicar a la pareja que se prefiera...mas o menos. De todas formas, lo he asignado a la pareja Blaise/Daphne porque me encantan.


End file.
